GATE - ANOTHER
by carlos olivera
Summary: Another place. Another GATE. Another Story. The most important and hidden secret in italian history will lead a group of soldiers into a mission in the Special Region in order to find out a truth that could lead Italy to claim the complete and legitimate dominion of those lands, or drag it in war against Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

Hi everyone!  
This time I'm back with something unusual for me, a brief work that I and others begun planning some time ago. We wanted to create a brief live action of GATE, some sort of midquel of the original story, with the final intent do answer to a question: is just a coincidence that the Empire is so similar to Ancient Rome? Unfortunately our project is failed right before its beginning, so I've decided to put this screenplay at your disposal. If you'll find it interesting, and you think to be able to turn it into a real short movie, feel free to use it.

See you soon.!^_^

...

SCENE 1

OUTSIDE - DAY – UMBRIAN APPENNINES

Three partisans, Ludovico, Mattia and their leader, Salvo, are fleeing through the trees.

With them they have a companion, Andrea, that is hurt and must be helped for walk by Salvo. At one point, tired, they stop in a sweep, gasping for breath.

 _MATTIA_

 _I no longer feel them. Maybe we lost them._

 _SALVO_

 _Help me._

Salvo is helped to make Andrea sat against a tree, and Ludovico gives him some water from his canteen. Andrea drinks with difficulty, coughing off a part of it.

 _ANDREA_

 _I'm just a burden. Leave me here._

 _LUDOVICO_

 _Do not talk nonsense, we will not abandon you._

The sound of stirred leaves startles the three, making them point their guns in the same direction.

 _FRANCESCO (From bush)_

 _Don't shoot. It's me._

The three lower their weapons, and their mate Francesco comes out from the bush.

 _SALVO_

 _Mr. Lieutenant. We thought you were dead._

 _FRANCESCO_

 _I was close_

 _SALVO_

 _What is the situation?_

 _FRANCESCO_

 _Bad. The Germans have occupied the village. We can't go back._

 _LUDOVICO_

 _And the British?_

 _FRANCESCO_

 _They are stuck south of here, right Narni. Don't trust in their arrival._

The three partisans lower their heads, worried and frightened. Salvo only seems to preserve his self-control.

 _LUDOVICO_

 _Now what?_

 _SALVO_

 _We have to move immediately. They know we're here, and soon they'll find us._

A gunshot echoes in the forest, and a bullet sticks in the tree against which Andrea lies, missing the guy.

 _FRANCESCO_

 _They have already found us!_

Five German soldiers appear at the foot of the ridge.

 _FRANCESCO (raising his rifle)_

 _Go, I slow down them!_

 _SALVO_

 _Whad are you planning for!? They'll kill you!_

 _FRANCESCO_

 _Stop talking and bring your ass out of here!_

Salvo and others are reluctant, but eventually he and Mattia recover Andrea, helping him to get up and running away with him.

Francesco shoots hidding behind a rock, managing to kill a German soldier, but suddenly his rifle jams, and he is hit in the shoulder.

While still lying, clutching his wound, the other soldiers reach him, holding him at gunpoint; one of them kicks the rifle away.

 _SOLDIERS (yelling)_

 _Stop! Nicht bewegen!_

After a moment a German officer approaches, and his men make him pass. He and Francesco look at each other, then the officer take his gun, pointing it at his forehead.

 _OFFICIAL  
_

 _Gute fahrt, italienisch_

The officer shoots, and Francis dies.

 _OFFICIAL (To the soldiers)_

 _Folgen ihnen! Schnell!_

 _..._

SCENE 2

OUTSIDE - DAY – UMBRIAN APPENNINES

Salvo, Mattia, Andrea and Ludovico continue to run through the forest, while behind them the noise of the approaching German soldiers become stronger.

Andrea is more and more exhausted, and at a certain point Salvo and Mattia are forced to practically drag him in order to advance.

At a certain point, the four find themselves in front of a rocky wall that blocks their path.

 _LUDOVICO_

 _Shit! We're trapped!_

 _SALVO (looking right)_

 _Maybe not, look!_

Not far away, in the rock, they find a large opening, apparently the entrance of a cave. The interior is dark, and you can't see the end, giving the impression that it's very deep.

 _MATTIA_

 _I didn't remember there was a cave here._

The soldiers' voices become closer, and the partisans look scared each other.

 _SALVO_

 _Never mind, let's move. At worst, we'll be able to defend ourselves better here inside._

The four then cross the entrance of the cave, and immediately after you can hear a loud trumpet.

...

SCENE 3

OUTSIDE - DAY – SPECIAL REGION

A bright light fills the screen (effect "Stargate"), and the four partisans suddenly find themselves back outside. However, they find out to be in the midst of what appear to be the ruins of an old castle, while the cave has turned into some sort of old crumbling building covered with plants.

 _SALVO_

 _What the hell…_

They make some steps forward atonished, looking around without regognize anything familiar.

 _LUDOVICO_

 _What happened !? A moment ago we were in a cave, and now ..._

 _SALVO_

 _I do not know, I have no idea._

Suddenly Andrea groans loudly, and his companions lean him against a wall. They try to make him drink, but this time he coughs blood mixed in water just after a sip.

 _SALVO_

 _Andrea! Andrea hold on!_

 _ANDREA (A Salvo)_

 _Luisa ... my son ... I entrust them to you ..._

Andrea raises his hand, trying to grab Salvo's, but he dies before being able to do it.

 _SALVO (banging his fist on the ground)_

 _Fuck!_

As he and his two companions look a dead Andrea, Mattia notes the German soldiers coming out from the gate and point their weapons against them.

 _MATTIA_

 _Watch out!_

He, Ludovico and Salvo hide themselves behind a wall, and a brief firefight results. One of the enemy soldiers is killed, but before long the three partisans find themselves without ammunition.

 _LUDOVICO_

 _I'm out!_

 _MATTIA_

 _Me too! What we do, Salvo?_

While a German soldier was firing, however, the other two prowled the three, suddenly reappearing behind them. Salvo fires them with his handgun, missing them, but after only two shots the weapon is unloaded.

 _SOLDIER_

 _Werft eure waffen! Jetzt!_

At that point, the three surrender.

...

SCENE 4

OUTSIDE - DAY – SPECIAL REGION

Salvo, Mattia and Ludovico are to the wall, while the three German soldiers keep them at gunpoint.

The officer, however, looks around atonished, touching the walls, the boulders and the ground.

 _OFFICIAL_

 _Magnificent_

Then, somewhere between sarcastic and disappointed, he turns back to the prisoners.

 _OFFICIAL_

 _It's really true what they say. Italy's problem is that there are the Italians. If nothing else, you have the merit_ _of making us find this place._

The three look at each other.

 _SALVO_

 _This place!?_

 _OFFICIAL_

 _Have you not understood yet? Perhaps do you think to be still in Italy? I do not know where we are, but one thing is certain: we are not in Italy, and probably not even in Europe._

The officer smiles mockingly.

 _OFFICIAL_

 _Never mind, we'll have all the time to find out. Just a shame that you'll not be here._

The officer turns to the soldiers

 _OFFICIAL_

 _Schussbereit!_

The soldiers load their rifles; Matthew closes his eyes, while Ludovico stars to pray.

 _OFFICIAL_

 _Ready!_

Long silence. Salvo seems to notice something behind the soldiers.

 _OFFICIAL_

 _Feuer!_

At that moment, an arrow hit one of the soldiers behind him piercing his neck and killing him. His companions look around frightened, and after a while an elf (Sadee) appears from behind a wall with a bow on her shoulder and a dagger in her hand. The two surviving soldiers tryes to shoot her, but the first shots fail, and she kills them both before they can shoot again.

The German officer, meanwhile, pulled out the gun, and as the girl looks up at him the officer he shoots her, hitting her in the abdomen; she moans, but then she throws the dagger, sticking it in the officer's chest and leaving him dead.

Salvo and his companions, astonished, watch the girl, that panting and wounded looks at them for a moment before falling unconscious.

Without hesitation Salvo tries to help her, feeling the pulse and putting a hand over her mouth.

 _SALVO_

 _She's still alive, we have to help her._

 _LUDOVICO_

 _Help her!? But we don't even know who ... or what she is._

 _SALVO_

 _What does it matter? She just saved us. We owe her one._

Salvo takes his the heavy coat, using it to cover the elf, and at that moment you can hear, again, that loudly trumpet sound. The three turn toward the gate.

 _SALVO_

 _I guess it's better get going._

Salvo takes Sadee in his arms, and the three quickly pass through the gate again. Shortly after they left, however, it is showed that the German Officer, apparently dead, is actually still breathing.

...

SCENE 5

OUTSIDE - DAY – UMBRIAN APPENNINES

After the "Stargate effect", Salvo, Mattia and Ludovico find themselves back to the entrance of the cave.

 _LUDOVICO_

 _It seems that we're back_

 _SALVO_

 _It's incredible. I still wonder what happened_

Mattia points his flashlight behind him, remaining stunned.

 _MATTIA_

 _Look._

His companions turn around, realizing that now the flashlight illuminates only the bottom of the cave, and that the gate is gone.

Salvo then look again Sadee panting in his arms, wounded but alive.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 1

OUTSIDE - DAY - PRIME MINISTER'S SUMMER RESIDENCE

A car stops in front of the summer residence of the Italian Prime Minister. The driver gets out and opens the back door, and from the car the Chief of the Defence Staff General Nicola Pedersoli goes down, holding a briefcase.

Nicola looks towards the entrance of the residence, then looks inside the vehicle, where you can note the presence of another person in the back seat, whose features, however, are not revealed.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Wait here._

Pedersoli heads towards the building.

...

SCENE 2

INSIDE - DAY - PRIME MINISTER'S SUMMER RESIDENCE - STUDIO

Pedersoli is admitted by a secretary in the Prime Minister's office. The Prime Minister in that moment is on the phone, sitted at his desk.

 _PRIME MINISTER (on the phone)_

 _In any case, Prime Minister,_ _ _once again_ I want to confirm you the Italian people's closeness and my own to the Japanese people for the huge tragedy that you have suffered, and I want you to know that we are ready to offer all the help you might need._

Pause.

 _PRIME MINISTER (on the phone)_

 _Yes, sir. It is always a pleasure. Thank you very much. You too. Good day._

The Prime Minister hangs up, rubbing his eyes and his head while snorting. Pedersoli looks at him without talk

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _It took me two days to find the line with Hojou. The whole world is already queued, and everyone want their part. As if we hadn't enough problems at the moment._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _It was to be expected. For all we know, there's an entire world beyont the gate. The possibilities are unimaginable._

The Prime Minister then turns his attention to Pedersoli. He gets up and approaches him.

 _PRIME MINISTER (walking)_

 _So, General. What is so important to come looking for me while I'm on vacation?_

Pedersoli takes a document from his briefcase.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Before I start talking, Prime Minister, I must ask you to sign this document._

The Prime Minister takes the paper, and his gaze becomes more puzzled and disappointed while he reads.

 _PRIME MINISTER (reading)_

 _"Special Order Einaudi"!? Non-disclosure disposition!?_

The Prime Minister looks Pedersoli

 _PRIME MINISTER (disappointed)_

 _What means? I want an explanation right now!_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Sir, according to the said directive, and by express order of the President, I'm not allowed to talk about anything until you'll have signed that document. I'm sorry._

The Prime Minister looks Pedersoli, but in the end, clearly irritated, he puts the paper on his desk, signing it.

 _PRIME MINISTER (returning the paper)_

 _Pray for your career to have something really important to tell me, General._

Pedersoli looks toward the sofas in a corner of the room.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Maybe we should sit, sir. I have many things to explain you._

Pedersoli and the Prime Minister sit, and Pedersoli starts to put on the table between the two sofas many of the documents contained in his brief case: all of them are marked as CONFIDENTIAL.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _These are the facts, Prime Minister. In the late '44, around the mountains fifteen kilometers north of Narni, a group of soldiers of the Regio Esercito involved in partisan activities casually found what appeared to be a simple Apennine cave. However, once inside, they discovered it to be ... well, something more._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Could you be a bit more clear?_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _According to the story they reported once came back, it was not a cave, but a portal. A portal for another world._

The Prime Minister rises the eyes from the documents, stunned watching Pedersoli.

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Are you kidding me?_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Probably it's the same question they made to those three when they reported their story for the first time. Nonetheless they swore on their honor that it was all true, and subsequent investigations confirmed their story._

Pedersoli shows the Prime Minister a photo of the cave.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _This is a photo of the gate. Apparently, in '44 it remained opened only for a few minutes, barely allowing to those partisans to briefly venture into the other world and come back._

The Prime Minister jumps up.

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Wait General, let me understand! Are you telling me that less than two hundred kilometers far from Rome there's a goddamn dimensional portal similar, if not identical, to the one appeared in Japan!?_

Pedersoli does not respond, but his eyes says everything.

The Prime Minister runs a hand over his face and sits down again.

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Holy Mother of God. And you never said anything about this?_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _When the veracity of the story was confirmed, after the war's end was decided to create a strong security and monitoring system all around the gate. Officially it is a limited-access training area. Realizing a potential danger to national security, in 1951 the President Einaudi, at the end of the inquiry commission's work, issued a special order commanding the most absolute secrecy about the matter. Since then, the only persons aware of the gate's existence have been the Presidents of the Republic and the Chiefs of Defence, as well as a small number of military elements, prevalently the soldiers involved in the site's supervision and some scientists. In the last sixty years the gate has been studied on several occasions, but it never reopened again. Until now, at least._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _What do you mean, "until now"!?_

Pedersoli hesitates.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Seventy-two hours ago, approximately at the same time when the portal in Japan is appeared, the monitoring equipments placed around the gate have revealed a sudden increase in the gate's activity, and a small earthquake occurred in the area. We cannot be completely sure, but it is highly probable that the appearance of the Tokyo's portal has pushed our own to reopen._

 _PRIME MINISTER (Startled)_

 _Wait a moment. Don't tell me that..._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Stay calm, Prime Minister. We immediately sent a drone, and we found no sign of enemy forces on the other side. According to our sources, responsibility for the attack would have to be attributed to the major superpower of that world,_ _ _an unspecified empire_. The gate connected to our own, however, seems to be located outside their borders, which explains why they haven't tried to create a second beachhead here too._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _How do you know all these things? You said that the gate is closed since the war._

Pedersoli hesitates again.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _In truth, those partisans ... how can I say ... didn't come back empty-handed. It is thanks to this that it was possible to confirm their story._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _And exactly what are we talking about?_

Pedersoli takes the phone from the inner pocket of his uniform.

 _PEDERSOLI (on the phone)_

 _Make her come._

...

SCENE 3

INSIDE - DAY - PRIME MINISTER'S SUMMER RESIDENCE - STUDIO

Sadee, in formal clothes, is admitted into the room by the usual attendant, her pointed ears clearly visible. Prime Minister gets up from his chair, stunned looking at her.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Prime Minister, I present you Princess Sadee, daughter and heir of the leader of the Aven's tribe's white elves._

 _PRIME MINISTER (shocked)_

 _Oh my God…_

Sadee approaches, Pedersoli makes a sign for her to sit, and she obeys.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Princess Sadee has made many trips across the world beyond the gate. It's thanks to her if in these years, despite the gate was closed, we've been able to learn many things about her world, and have an idea of the situation._

 _SADEE_

 _It's definitely Empire's fault. I have recognized their banners on the broadcasted images from Japan._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _And are you sure that there is no danger for us?_

 _SADEE_

 _The Empire's borders are quite far from our land, and the place where the gate is located is said to be cursed. So no, you have nothing to fear._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _At least this ..._

The Prime Minister looks Pedersoli and Sadee, then shakes his head.

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _What now?_

...

SCENE 4

INSIDE - DAY - PRIME MINISTER'S SUMMER RESIDENCE - CORRIDOR

Pedersoli is walking along a corridor to leave the residence. Sadee runs after him to reach him.

 _SADEE_

 _Tell me that I misunderstood._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _I've already explained you Sadee. Now it is a matter of National Security. From now on it will be the Government to deliberate about the use of the gate, and until they'll take a decision the situation will remain unchanged._

 _SADEE_

 _And how much time will they need to decide?_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Hard to say. Days, weeks._

 _SADEE_

 _But you ... you made a promise ..._

 _PEDERSOLI (resolute)_

 _It was my father's promise. Not my own. I'm a soldier, Sadee. And as such, I must put my duties, my country and my people above everything else. I'm sure you can understand._

Pedersoli e Sadee look each other

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _I'm sorry, Sadee._

Pedersoli heads towards the exit, angrily looked by Sadee.

...

SCENE 4

OUTSIDE - NIGHT - PORTAL - GATE ACCESS

It is night. Two soldiers are guarding the access in the fence bording the area where the gate is located, in the forests near Narni. Suddenly, you can hear the sound of a flute. The two soldiers are alarmed at first, but in a few seconds they fall asleep.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Here I am. Thank you so much to all ones that have red this story, and particolary to ferduran for following it and to Empty Promise for his review.

See you soon with Act 3^^

Carlos Olivera


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Hi guys!

Two more acts to the end of this brief story. Then, the real fun will begin. Just to be clear, this story, as the other ones that will follow eventually, are based not on the anime series, but on the light novels. So, for the future, don't be surprised if you'll find some apparently OOC characters, since some of them have different personalities between the anime and the novels.

Many thanks to all the ones that have red this story despite the grammar errors, and especially to the ones that have put it between the follows or the favourites.

See you soon!^_^

...

SCENE 1

INSIDE - DAY - PRIME MINISTER'S SUMMER RESIDENCE - STUDIO

Pedersoli is seated at the guests' chair in front of the desk.

 _PRIME MINISTER (angry, punching the desk)_

 _What means, "disappeared"?_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _She has avoided the surveillance and crossed the gate. We tried to look for her with the drones, but that girl knows how to disappear._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Do you have any idea of the potential disaster you've caused? If that goddam pointed ears were to return on this side followed by another invading army, then I can assure you that having kept this secret will become the least of our problems._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _I can exclude this, sir._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Really? Don't you even think that maybe she was simply waiting for the right moment for all this time? Perhaps she have duped you all for sixty years, and you never even noted it._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _With all due respect, Prime Minister. Saade is a scholar, not a spy._

 _PRIME MINISTER (provocative and whispering)_

 _How can you be so sure, General?_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _And you?_

Prime Minister sighs, he looks around and then starts walking back and forth, watched by Pedersoli.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _We made ... my father made a deal with her. Her help in exchange for the promise of being able to come back to her tribe if the gate would had reopened._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Congratulations, nice work._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _We had to study the world beyond the gate, and she was the only one able to give us the information we needed. We had no choice._

Pedersoli hesitates.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _If only we had the green light ..._

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _Forget it. And pray that no one in government will ever know. I had to give bribes to half Italy to prevent the opposition from demanding for my head, and I will need the same amount to obtain their support. With Brussels which is already suspecting something, I will not act without being sure that if I sink then many others, including yourself, will sink with me._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Then how should we behave?_

The Prime Minister looks at him very angrily.

 _PRIME MINISTER_

 _You have caused all this mess, then you'll find a solution. I don't care what you'll do or how, but find that goddam elf and bring her back._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Yes, sir ..._

 _..._

SCENE 2

OUTSIDE - DAY - PRIME MINISTER'S SUMMER RESIDENCE - PARKING

Pedersoli leaves the house, and next to the car he meets his attendant, Lieutenant Florenzi

 _FLORENZI_

 _What we do now, General?_

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Form a squad. I want them ready to leave within three days._

 _FLORENZI_

 _And who should we put in command of the mission?_

Pedersoli thinks for a moment, looking at his own hand clenched around the door's handle, then he turns toward Florenzi.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Do you have any news about Lunardi?_

 _..._

SCENE 3

INSIDE - DAY - CAPTAIN LUNARDI'S HOUSE - KITCHEN

Captain Flavio Lunardi is sat in his dirty and unkempt kitchen, wearing only a tank top and shorts, he has disheveled hair and unshaven. He stares into space while drinking a beer absentmindedly, with many more cans scattered all around. On a shelf, there's a radio.

 _RADIO_

 _Until now the death toll in the last month's bloody attack in Tokyo is about ten thousand dead and more than thirty thousand wounded. The Prime Minister and the President have repeatedly expressed their closeness to Minister Hojou, saying to be ready to support both economically and militarily the expedition that the Japanese army is preparing beyond the gate which has appeared without notice in the shopping district of Ginza. For now, however, it's not known if and when this mission will actually take place yet; the only thing certain is that public opinion, not only in Japan, is divided regarding the route to follow against the nation responsable of the attack, whatever it is, and the scientific community's announcment about the possibile appearence of other gates similar to the Tokyo's one in other parts of the world does nothing but feed the fears of the people._

Someone knocks at the door, but at first Lunardi does not pay attention to it. Only on the third beat, the most vigorous, Lunardi finally gets up and goes to open.

...

SCENE 4

INSIDE - DAY - CAPTAIN LUNARDI'S HOME - ENTRANCE

Lunardi opens the door, and he finds face to face with Florenzi.

 _LUNARDI_

 _What are you doing here?_

 _FLORENZI_

 _The General sent me. I have to talk to you_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Thanks, but no._

Lunardi is to close the door, but Florenzi blocks it with one foot and one hand.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Listen what I have to say at least. Trust me, it is important_

Lunardi hesitates initially, but eventually he lets his host enter.

...

SCENE 5

INSIDE - DAY - CAPTAIN LUNARDI'S HOUSE - KITCHEN

Lunardi and Florenzi reach the kitchen. Florenzi looks around, clearly disappointed about the dirt and careless handling.

 _FLORENZI (sarcastic)_

 _You're well placed._

 _LUNARDI_

 _I do my best._

Lunardi sits at the table and opens another beer. Florenzi looks at him for a while without speaking, then he takes off his hat, throws away some empty cans from the table and he sits too.

 _FLORENZI_

 _If I think that there's been a time when I admired you. Look what you've become._

 _LUNARDI (ironic)_

 _What can I say?. It's life._

 _FLORENZI_

 _Don't blame me for what happened. You knew what you were risking since the beginning._

Lunardi looks at him without replying, then he resumes drinking.

 _FLORENZI_

 _There was a brilliant career in front of you, and you've threw it away._

 _LUNARDI_

 _If you've come here to lecture me, you can leave even now._

 _FLORENZI_

 _But what the hell were you thinking for? You were perfectly aware that they would have never ignored your purposes. Why in the world have you tried to reveal everything?_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Someone had to do it. After all, is not the kind of secret that can be hidden forever._

 _FLORENZI_

 _Do you believe that the mere fact of having lost someone on the other side is enough to make you able to understand what is right and what is wrong in this whole story?_

Lunardi looks up from the table, staring at Forenzi.

 _LUNARDI_

 _We've ignored the seriousness of this problem for more than half a century. We knew very well that all this might have happened. Sadee had said that there was another gate, and that it was only a matter of time before its appearance. If we had told the truth, if the world had been ready, this tragedy could have been avoided._

 _FLORENZI_

 _No one could predict such a thing. As far as we knew the gate was able to appear in ten or in thousand years, even in the North Pole or in an african desert. What happened in Japan is terrible, but no one, and I say no one, could have been able to do something, regardless of having kept the secret or not._

 _LUNARDI (drinking)_

 _Yes, yes. Say it again, if this makes you feel better._

Florenzi then takes him the almost empty can and angrily throws the remaining beer on Lunardi's face. Lunardi is about to go angry, but at the last moment remains calm, then he quietly takes an other can from an empty fridge, opening it and sitting down again. But he doesn't drink.

 _FLORENZI_

 _You are not worthy of your rank._

 _LUNARDI_

 _So much the better, since I do not have a rank anymore. Thanks to you and your master._

 _FLORENZI_

 _You were about to be court-martialed, and the General has risked firsthand in order to save you. You should thank him, not insult him._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Tell him thanks for me._

Lunardi starts drinking again, and Florenzi resignedly sighs.

 _FLORENZI_

 _There is a job for you, if you want it._

Lunardi winces and looks Florenzi.

 _LUNARDI_

 _I'm not Pedersoli's pet. This honor is up to you._

 _FLORENZI_

 _There's been an ... inconvenience. Sadee has fled on the other side._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Good luck. At this time who knows where she is._

 _FLORENZI_

 _She's surely going back to her tribe. The government is discussing about sending an expedition beyon the gate, but we'll need of her and her knowledges for organize ourselves and create good relations with the natives._

 _LUNARDI_

 _In short, you're sending me to put her the leash again._

 _FLORENZI_

 _We've created a good squad, but we need a commander. You are probably the only one of which Sadee completely trusts, and you've spent more time with her than anyone else. This is why the General has chosen you._

Lunardi doesn't answer, looking around for a moment before drinking a bit of his beer.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Thinking about it, it makes sense. Since there are nine chances out of ten that this mission goes wrong, assigns it to someone that in the worst case can be simply throwed away without problems is the best choice._

 _FLORENZI (severe)_

 _We're offering you another chance, Flavio._

 _LUNARDI_

 _What kindness. You want a thank-you kiss?_

 _FLORENZI_

 _It is in your hands, Flavio. It's always been in your hands. You can stand here filling of beer and feeling sorry for yourself for the rest of your life, or you can still try to recover what remains of your honor. It's up to you._

Florenzi then gets up and heads for the exit while Lunardi continues to look the void.

 _FLORENZI(before opening the door)_

 _The mission begins tomorrow morning at six. Farewell._

Florenzi goes out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**

Thank you so much to all the ones that are reading this story. I've decided to add one more act to the original screenplay, so there will be two more chapters/acts.

Stay Tuned!^_^

...

SCENE 1

OUTSIDE - DAY - GATE - BASE's ACCESS

It's dawn. Two soldiers mount guard in front of the entrance. Florenzi is before the closed door smoking a cigarette, and constantly looks toward the street.

Suddenly a car approaches, stopping in front of the entrance. Lunardi descends, already wearing his uniform and helmet. Florenzi crushes his cigarette and goes to meet him.

 _FLORENZI_

 _I knew you'd come_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing this for you._

 _FLORENZI_

 _It doesn't matter. The important is that you're here. Come._

The entrance opens and the two enter in the base.

...

SCENE 2

INSIDE - DAY - GATE - PREFABRICATED

Florenzi and Lunardi enter into a prefab inside the camp, where four soldiers are waiting for them in the middle of that sole room, three men (including a Bersagliere) and a woman. When Florenzi and Lunardi enter, the four ones snap to attention.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Captain Lunardi, this is your squad. Soldiers Rizzoli and Amato, 1st San Marco._

The two soldiers salute him.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Soldier Stefanini, 5th Friuli_

The woman soldier salute him.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Corporal Torrisi, 8th Bersaglieri._

The soldier salute him.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Gentlemen, the Captain Lunardi, 186th Folgore. He was guiding this place when you weren't able to tie your own shoes yet, so despite the grade or the command chain I expect an exemplary attitude from all of you._

 _SOLDIERS_

 _Yes, sir._

Florenzi looks Lunardi, who seems to hesitate. So Lunardi makes a few steps forward.

 _LUNARDI_

 _I cannot promise anything about what lies ahead, because none of us has ever seen what's on the other side. What happened in Tokyo, however, must put you on alert. Whatever happens, keep the head on your shoulders and don't act stupidly. As for me, I'll try my best to bring you back in one piece._

The soldiers salute him again, and even Lunardi turns to Florenzi saluting him in the same way. Florenzi makes a step ahead.

 _FLORENZI_

 _All right, ladies. You already know the orders, but just to be sure i'll repeat them once again. Seventy-two hours ago, our special guest, code-named Ice Queen, violated the custody and has ventured into the Special Region without authorization. We believe she's trying to return to her home tribe, whose territory should be located about fifteen kilometers north of the exit point. Your mission is simple. Find her, and bring her back. For the rest of the world this gate simply doesn't exist, and so must remain. So, i don't need to tell you that your presence will be required to be as much unnoticed as possible. Is all clear?_

 _SOLDIERS_

 _Aye, sir!_

 _FLORENZI_

 _One more thing. We don't know where the exit point of the Japanese gate is located, but even their mission has not started yet it's highly probable that they've sent some scouts on the other side. So, you have one more reason to pay attention. Make use of brute force only if necessary, and in case you were to run into local people let it up to the Captain._

Florenzi and Lunardi exchange a nod, and Florenzi smiles.

 _FLORENZI_

 _After all, he's still the only one able to make himself understood. Well folks, the briefing is over. Report to logistics office for equipment and take position in front of the portal. The mission begins in five minutes._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Break ranks._

 _SOLDIERS_

 _Yes sir!_

The soldiers leave the room, and Lunardi and Florenzi remain alone.

 _LUNARDI_

 _They look promising_

 _FLORENZI_

 _You couldn't find someone better throughout the peninsula. Iraq, Afghanistan, Kosovo, Lebanon. All of them have experienced two missions abroad at least._

 _LUNARDI_

 _That's what worries me. We're not going to Iraq or Afghanistan. In truth, no one knows where we are going._

 _FLORENZI_

 _A war is a war, no matter where it is fought. They haven't attacked us, but it's clear that the Empire was ready to attack any nation so unfortunate to be on the other side of the gate, so it's virtually an enemy of all this world. This is why we're organizing our own expedition._

 _LUNARDI (provocative)_

 _Really?_

Florenzi looks away for a moment without replying.

 _LUNARDI_

 _What should we do if if Sadee, as I suppose, will refuse to come back?_

 _FLORENZI (slyly)_

 _That is why you're here. We have faith in your judgment._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Which means, "your problems"._

 _FLORENZI_

 _You're allowed to adopt any solution you may consider appropriate._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Including to shoot to her companions? In that case I don't think she would be very happy to continue working with us, not to mention that it would be the worst presentation for us to that world's people_

 _FLORENZI_

 _We are seeking for an expert diplomat if the situation were to remain stuck, but we would prefer to not involve civilians in all this for now._

Florenzi and Lunardi look at each other.

 _LUNARDI (coming out)_

 _All right, let's do it your way. But please, tell your chiefs to put some comfortable shoes. I'd like to feel no much pain when they'll kick my ass._

Lunardi leaves the room.

...

SCENE 3

OUTSIDE - DAY - GATE - GATE'S ENTRY

The team is gathered in front of the gate's entry. Around them, the soldiers keep their weapons pointed toward the opening. Nearby, under a makeshift command center with some tables, laptops and a tarp acting as a ceiling, Florenzi watches them.

 _FLORENZI_

 _What's the situation?_

 _SOLDIER AT THE COMPUTER_

 _The gate's activity is stable. No movement on the other side._

Florenzi raises his head, puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Let's begin._

An alarm resounds in the camp.

Lunardi and his men look at each other for a moment. Torrisi unrolls the rosary wrapped around his rifle, Rizzoli makes the sign of the cross and the Stefanini's hand visibly trembles.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Squad, let's move out!_

The squad crosses the gate.

...

SCENE 4

OUTSIDE - DAY - REGION SPECIAL - VILLAGE

Lunardi and his team come out of the gate, finding themselves in the village already seen by their predecessors in 1944. Around them there is no one, the weather is nice and also makes hot. They look around.

 _TORRISI (amazed)_

 _Unbelievable._

 _LUNARDI (authoritarian)_

 _Stay alert. We are not tourists._

The soldiers divide, exploring the ruins, but there's no trace of anyone. Lunardi, after having crossed a low wall, finds himself in front of five piles of stone, four of which with some German helmets placed upon the stones, and silently remains to look at them. His men join him, looking at them in the same way.

 _LUNARDI_

 _These are elven graves. They have great respect for the deads, no matter if friends or enemies. She did this._

Lunarti remains silent for a brief moment.

 _LUNARDI_

 _What's the situation?_

 _RIZZOLI_

 _The area is safe. But there is no trace of that elf._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Nothing surprising_

Lunardi switch on his transmitter.

 _LUNARDI (on the radio)_

 _Dongiovanni to Base, can you hear me?_

 _RADIO_

 _Loud and clear. Speak, Dongiovanni._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Destination reached. No hostile contact and no trace of Ice Queen. I repeat, no trace of Ice Queen. We're moving into Alpha. Confirm transmission, Base._

 _RADIO_

 _Base, received. From this moment we pass in radio silence. New contact expected in four hours from now. Good luck, Dongiovanni._

The radio crackles and becomes silent.

 _AMATO_

 _And now we're also under radio silence._

 _STEFANINI_

 _For all we know, the Japanese may have installed repeaters or antennas in this place already. If they find us here, then who should give the explanations?_

Lunardi takes a tablet out from his tactical vest's pocket, kneels and turns it on, revealing a topographic map. His companions approach to watch.

 _LUNARDI (indicating)_

 _We're here. The Castria village. The white elves' settlements instead should be here, in the Arlea forest._

 _RIZZOLI_

 _If I remember correctly the white elves are nomads, and constantly move through various settlements._

 _LUNARDI_

 _All of them located inside the forest. Sadee has indicated us the most used sites, but after seventy years they may have chosen other locations._

Lunardi indicates another point on the map.

 _LUNARDI_

 _The closest one is about twenty kilometers far from here, along the southern edge of the forest. We'll start with that. If we don't find traces, we'll have no other choice then look for them throughout Arlea._

Lunardi puts away the tablet.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Come on, let's go._

 _STEFANINI_

 _Captain, how big this forest is, exactly?_

 _LUNARDI (beginning to march)_

 _More or less like the Valtellina*._

The soldiers look at each other.

 _Rizzoli_

 _Great..._

The team then follows the captain and leaves the village.


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes._

 _Here we are!^^_

 _One more chapter to the end of this short story, that will serve as a prequel to a trilogy that i've already started to plan. It will be composed by three stories (GATE - WARFARE, GATE - OUTBREAK and GATE - INFINITY), and based on the light novels instead of the anime series. And for this, considering that my english is quite horrible, i'm currently searching for a beta to correct my grammar. Thank you so much, and enjoy this chapter!^^_

 _See you soon!^_^_

...

SCENE 1

OUTSIDE - DAY - SPECIAL REGION - FIELD

A group of men are walking along a path surrounded by fields of flowers and tall grass. They are dressed in old clothes, wield bows and lances and carry some hunting preys. They speak an incomprehensible language. Lunardi and his team are observing them hidden in the tall grass, keeping an eye on them until those men disappear along the path, unaware of anything.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Clear._

The five soldiers get up, looking around to make sure that the place is safe.

 _AMATO_

 _It's the third group of hunters we meet in two days._

 _RIZZOLI_

 _I thought this area was off-limits to humans_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Indeed. According to Sadee's words, the humans consider the entire region around Castria a cursed land._

 _STEFANINI_

 _At this point I wonder if we should still trust of that elf._

 _TORRISI_

 _It is not for us to judge. And don't forget that seventy years have passed since last time she's been here. Who knows how many things have changed in all this time._

Lunardi activates the radio.

 _LUNARDI (on the radio)_

 _Don Giovanni to Base, can you hear me?_

The radio crackles, but no one answers

 _LUNARDI (on the radio)_

 _Don Giovanni to Base, if you hear me please answer._

No one answers. Stefanini take a laptop from the backpack, she kneels and tries to restore the signal, but without success.

 _STEFANINI_

 _I don't understand. I have a complete signal here._

 _RIZZOLI_

 _Could it be Japanese's work? Maybe they've already installed some repeaters to obstruct radio transmissions._

 _AMATO_

 _To what end? As far as they know, there should not be anyone apart them in this world._

 _LUNARDI_

 _We have no time for this. Let's move on. We have a mission to accomplish, and the village is not far._

The team starts to walk again.

...

SCENE 2

OUTSIDE - DAY - REGION SPECIAL - FOREST ARLEA

The team is penetrated in a dense forest, and is currently following a path surrounded by high trees. They proceed with caution, looking around and keeping their weapons ready to fire. All of a sudden Lunardi makes a sign to stop.

 _LUNARDI (subheading)_

 _Do you feel it?_

His companions look around and sniff the air, and some concern appears in their eyes.

 _TORRISI_

 _Blood and gunpowder._

 _AMATO_

 _How's possible? Fire weapons shouldn't exist in this world._

Lunardi looks toward the bottom of the path.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Be careful_

The team returns to walk.

...

SCENE 3

OUTSIDE - DAY - REGION SPECIAL - SETTLEMENT

Lunardi and his team continue to walk through the forest, finally reaching a wide patch in the middle of the trees. When they reach it, however, they stop, looking around with no words.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Oh, my God._

The settlement is destroyed. You can see burned or collapsed huts everywhere, and there's nobody all around. The soldiers approach the pitch at the center of the village, finding it almost entirely covered by stone heaps.

 _RIZZOLI_

 _Jesus Christ. What the hell is happened here?_

Amato enters in a hut, finding nothing but destruction and many empty cartridges on the floor. He picks up one of them, looking at him, then he comes back to the team.

 _AMATO_

 _Captain, look at here._

Lunardi takes and looks at it, and looking around the soldiers notice the presence of many other cartridges scattered throughout the settlement.

 _TORRISI_

 _There's been a shooting._

 _STEFANINI_

 _How's possible? It has no sense._

The sound of trampled grass alarms the team, but before they can do anything a large number of elves appear from the trees and from behind the destroyed huts, surrounding the soldiers and pointing their bows against them.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Hold your fire!_

The soldiers put themselves back to back and point their rifles, but they obey the order and don't shoot. Elves are in bad conditions, they have torn clothes and some of them are even injured.

 _LUNARDI (to his companions)_

 _Let the talks to me._

Lowrein, a young elf with long and pale, almost white hair, comes face to face with Lunardi.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Lepe! Mari bektar ramafa!_ _(Translation: Wait! We are not enemies)_

The elves look at him incredulous. Lowrein approach him a bit more and lowers the bow, however keeping it ready to fire.

 _LOWREIN_

 _Boi para kei you sentei fa._ _(Humans are not welcome here)_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Kvisar seas you rimai poltik._ _Samera paratek eruf. (We don't want to hurt you. We're looking for an elf)_

 _LOWREIN_

 _Boi par pamara the tuia el. Mapoi! (Evil is the only thing the humans know. Go away!)_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Warei aqui maka? Plosit deeva itars menur? (What's happened here? Who is the responsable for all this?)_

 _LOWREIN_

 _Lu vu aramaeans dekar, boi para. Mapoi ural! (It's not your problem, human. Go away now!)_

Lowrein tends his bow again.

 _TORRISI_

 _What we do, Captain?_

Lunardi and Lauren look at each other, each of the soldiers points his rifle at a different target, and the tension increases. Suddenly, Sadee appears in the square.

 _SADEE_

 _Lepe! Lepe loi, Lowrein! Tarkan ramefi! (Wait! Wait, Lowrein! They're friends!)_

Lunardi looks at her.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Sadee ..._

Sadee reaches Lowrein, however he doesn't put the weapon down.

 _SADEE_

 _Saket, Lowrein. (Enough, Lowrein)_

Finally Lowrein lowers his bow, and all the other elves do the same. Even Lunardi and his team lower their rifles. Sadee approaches Lunardi.

 _SADEE_

 _My lessons have been useful, I see._

 _LUNARDI_

 _What are you doing here?_

 _SADEE_

 _I could ask you the same. The last time I saw you, you were running away like a whipped dog._

 _LUNARDI_

 _You don't understand. I meant, what were you planning to do?_

 _SADEE_

 _Honestly, I expected it. After so many years one learns to understand what kind of people she has around her. But I had faith in the general's morality. And when he has betrayed me, I decided to act on my own._

Sandee angrily looks around her.

 _SANDEE_

 _But sure, I didn't expect to find this._

 _LUNARDI_

 _What happened?_

Sadee looks all around again, also looking Lowrein.

 _SADEE_

 _Not here. Come. There are some things you should know._

 _LUNARDI_

 _We don't go anywhere. Now you come with us to the gate and we go back._

Sadee looks the sky.

 _SADEE_

 _The twilight is near, and trust me: it's not safe to walk around here at night. Not anymore._

Sadee turns and starts walking, but Lowrein stops her, bringing her close to him.

 _LOWREIN (subheading)_

 _Ka lis mafa, Sadee? Boi par mo nafrei. (What are you doing Sadee? They're humans too)_

 _SADEE (freeing herself)_

 _Mife to then sak merifan, leipa soleik nek. (If they wanted to kill you, you would be already dead)_

Sadee moves away, watched with astonishment and dismay by Lowrein.

...

SCENE 4

OUTSIDE - DAY - REGION SPECIAL - SHELTER

Following the group of elves, Lunardi and his team arrive at the entrance of a deep cave, with a makeshift camp full by elves built all around it. Most of the elves are young people. The elves look at the humans, some with fear while others with anger, but no one speaks.

 _TORRISI_

 _And this should be your settlement?_

 _SADEE_

 _The only one left. All the other ones have been destroyed, but this is too deep in the forest for them to find it._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Who are them?_

Sadee turns to look Lunardi. All around them there are many injured people.

 _SADEE_

 _We have many wounded, and there are not enough medicines. Can you help us?_

Lunardi turns to his men.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Amato?_

 _AMATO_

 _I have some first aid kits and antibiotics with me, but not enough for all these people._

There's a moment of silence. Amato looks the woundeds.

 _AMATO_

 _I'll see what I can do._

Amato moves towards a wounded elf.

 _LUNARDI (its)_

 _Give him a hand._

 _SOLDIERS_

 _Yes, sir._

Soldiers go to help the wounded. Lowrey approaces Lunardi and deliberately gives him a hit on his shoulder before going away.

 _LUNARDI_

 _We don't like him_

 _SADEE_

 _Forgive him. Lowrein has never had sympathies for humans, and after what happened I can almost understand him._

A rather elderly elf (Parsath) approaches the two.

 _PARSATH_

 _Sadee. Yv nek der pada? (Sadee. Who are these people?)_

 _SADEE_

 _Tarkan mis, Navaraf. Lowi ni but sir gortei falek. (They're friends, Dean. They come from the other side of the gate)_

 _LUNARDI (touching his helmet)_

 _Sabeika. (Greetings)_

Parsath looks Lunardi.

 _PARSATH_

 _Do you speak our language?_

 _LUNARDI_

 _All thanks to Sadee._

 _PARSATH_

 _Curious. It's strange to see a human that brings respect for the elven customs. I'm the dean Parsath, chief of this tribe._

Lunardi looks at him clearly surprised.

 _LUNARDI_

 _So she is ..._

Parsath interrupts him and talks again to Sadee.

 _PARSATH_

 _I was waiting for you. Come inside. There's someone you need to see._

Sadee follows Parshath, and after some steps Parshath makes a sign to Lunardi to follow him too, so he enters in the cave with them.

...

SCENE 5

INSIDE - DAY - REGION SPECIAL - CAVE

At inside, the cave is modestly furnished with a table and some chairs. An elf (Lahir) is lying wounded on a makeshift bed. Sadee, seeing him, appears surprised.

 _SADEE_

 _Lahir!_

Lahir looks at her.

 _LAHIR_

 _Sadee!?_

Sadee runs to embrace him.

 _SADEE_

 _Lahir, you're alive! I thought you've been killed!_

 _LAHIR_

 _Sadee ... after so many years ... I no longer believed to see you again..._

 _PARSATH_

 _We found him a few hours ago, along the eastern ridge._

 _SADEE_

 _Lahir, what's happened to Niwa? They say she was with you._

Lahir hesitates, discouraged lowering his eyes.

 _LAHIR_

 _I'm sorry. We went exploring. They jumped on us in a blink of an eye. They killed everyone. Me and Niwa have been able to escape, but when I watched behind me she was..._

Lahir stops talking, covering his face with the hands. An appalled Saree looks at him, but then she puts a hand on his head as to console him.

 _LAHIR_

 _I'm sorry. I would have to make sure she was close to me. I would have…_

 _SADEE_

 _Do not think about it. At least you're safe. Now rest._

Sadee takes a pitcher of water and hands it to Lahir, helping him to drink. Lunardi and Parsath briefly look at the scene, then thei sit at little table.

 _LUNARDI_

 _We've passed from your southern settlement. What's happened out there?_

 _PARSATH_

 _It was the Empire. This is their way to act toward the other nations._

 _LUNARDI_

 _What empire are you talking about? The one with Sadera as its capital?_

 _PARSATH_

 _No, worse. They are nothing in comparison. I'm talking about the Reich Empire._

 _LUNARDI_

 _The Reich Empire?_

Lunardi turns to Sadee, that looks away and comes back to help Lahir.

 _LUNARDI_

 _I've never heard about it._

 _PARSATH_

 _Neither did we, until very recently. It's located on the far north, in the lands of the Northim._

 _LUNARDI_

 _The Northim?_

 _PARSATH_

 _Barbarians of the mountains. For centuries they've slaughtered each other in fratricidal wars, but a bunch of years ago they've mysteriously been able to regroup their tribes into one single nation, and since then their dominion kept on expanding in any direction. And now, they have got this far._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Are they enemies of the Empire?_

 _PARSATH_

 _They're enemies of every living being. Wherever they go they leave behind only destruction and death. For anyone in their path, the only choice is between submission or extermination. They have already killed more than half of my people, and destroyed all of our villages. Now they control more than half of this continent, and it's only a matter of time for the Empire to be invaded too._

 _Two elves enter the cave carrying a stretcher where lies a corpse wrapped in a sheet. They reach a corner of the cave and put it together with many other corpses, looked by Lunardi._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Listen, we can help you. For now we are few, but soon others will arrive here from the gate. If you follow us to Castria, maybe I could ..._

Parsath raises his hand to silence him.

 _PARSATH_

 _My daughter told me about you and your world. I have no doubts that you have the strength to oppose Reich, and I am grateful for having taken care of her for all these years. But this forest is our home. We'll die to defend it if necessary, but we're born among these trees, and among these trees we want to remain._

Lunardi looks away, he takes off his helmet and get up from his chair, walking back and forth. Suddenly, he notes a pile of furniture, only shards and broken pots for the biggest part, stacked in a box. Something seems to catch his attention. He puts a hand into the box and he takes something in his hand, watching in amazement.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Where did you find this stuff?_

 _PARSATH_

 _They're Sadee's treasures. She has found them during her travels. They're archaeological remains, as she says. She's almost been killed when she's returned to her old home to take them back. I wonder if that girl manages to understand the kind of situation we find._

Lunardi is still staring speechless the mysterious object in his hand, when screams and curses comes from the outside, followed by fireshots.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Who's shooting!?_

Torrisi, Stefanini, Amato and Rizzoli reach Lunardi inside the cave.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Report! What happens?_

 _RIZZOLI_

 _They attack the village. They're too many._

 _AMATO_

 _And they have firearms._

Parsath and Sadee look at each other.

 _PARSATH_

 _It's Reich._

 _SADEE_

 _But how did they find us? This place should be secret!_

Parsath notes the strange Lahir's behavior, he's huddled in his bed turned toward the wall, and rushes against him grabbing him for the neck.

 _PARSATH_

 _What have you done!_

 _LAHIR_

 _I had no choice! They forced me!_

 _PARSATH_

 _You have betrayed everyone! You've betrayed your brothers!_

 _LAHIR_

 _They said they would kill Niwa! I had to help them!_

 _SADEE_

 _Niwa!? Is my sister alive?_

 _LAHIR_

 _Try to understand! I did it for her! I couldn't…_

Lahir suddenly opens his eyes and mouth. He tries to scream, but he's not able to do it, and after spitting a gush of blood he falls dead in Parsath's arms. Parsath lifts his vest, revealing some scales attached to his back; he detaches them and looks at them.

 _PARSATH_

 _Basilisk's scales. They have effect after several hours, but once the poison is in the body it kills in a bunch of seconds._

Lunardi looks at his men.

 _LUNARDI_

 _We can repel them?_

 _STEFANINI_

 _Not for a long time. They've already reached the edge of the camp, and we don't have many ammunitions._

Meanwhile Parsath reclines Lahir's body on the cot and covers it with a sheet, then he gets up.

 _PARSATH_

 _There is a secret passage on the bottom of this cave. It will lead you to the southern edge of the forest. Come back to your homes._

Lunardi and others look at him. Even Sadee.

 _LUNARDI_

 _You go on. We can slow them down for a while, and maybe ..._

Parsath looks into Lunardi's eyes.

 _PARSATH_

 _I already told you. This is our home. We're born here, and we'll die here._

Sadee recovers her bow.

 _SADEE_

 _The Dean is right. Go away from here. This is not your war._

 _PARSATH_

 _I leave my daughter in your hands._

An aghast Sadee looks at him.

 _SADEE_

 _Dean, I want to stay here! This is my people! I cannot go away and leave you here to die!_

A new blast of shots echoes very close in the air. Everyone looks toward the entrance. Parsath makes a few steps forward and draws his sword.

 _PARSATH_

 _Go away, now!_

Lunardi and his team hesitate for a moment, then he and Rizzoli grab Sadee, which furiously wriggles and writhes while is taken away.

 _SADEE_

 _Let me go! I can't leave him here!_

 _LUNARDI (while he drags her away)_

 _He's doing it for you, Sadee! Come!_

 _SADEE_

 _Father! Come away! Come with us! Father!_

Parsath motionless looks the ground until Sadee's screams disappear in the deep of the cave. Shortly after, Lowrein and three other elves enter in the cave, exhausted and bloodied.

 _LOWREIN_

 _Dean! We're almost decimated. They've already reached the last door, and soon they'll storm inside the camp._

Parsath raises his sword, observed by the other elves.

 _PARSATH_

 _Today it's the end of our people! But we'll make them pay every single life they took in our forest!_

Lowrein and the others raise their swords, then screaming all of them throw themselves out of the cave while the shots echo one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Notes_**

 _And this is the end!^^_

 _With this, the original screenwright is over. From this point begins the story that i'll begin to publish as soon as possible. I want to say thanks to all the ones that have red this story despite my horrible english. I hope you liked it, and of course stay tuned and keep follow the Captain Lunardi's and his team's adventures in the special region in the first story of the future trilogy: "GATE - WARFARE"_

 _See you soon!^_^_

 _Carlos Olivera (AKA CJ Spencer)_

...

SCENE 1

INSIDE - DAY - SPECIAL REGION - SHELTER

The shelter was swept away, and many elves lie dead on the ground. A young armored man (Donzark) enters the cave, and looking at Lahir's lifeless body sprawled on the couch malignantly smiles.

 _DONZARK_

 _Elves ..._

Some soldiers appear from the bottom of the cave; they wear dark clothes and big helmets that completely hide their faces; their weapons are some strange rifles, similar to old muskets.

 _SOLDIER_

 _General Donzark! There's no sign of survivors, but we found a secondary exit in the bottom of the tunnel. Maybe someone has been able to escape._

 _DONZARK_

 _Look for them. Less pointed ears there are in the world, the better will be._

The soldiers snap at attention and raise the right arm.

 _SOLDIERS (in chorus)_

 _Sieg Heil!_

The soldiers then turn back toward the bottom of the cave.

...

SCENE 2

OUTSIDE - DAY - SPECIAL REGION - FIELD

Lunardi, his team and Sadee comes out from a narrow opening among the leaves, finding themselves not far from the edge of the forest. Rizzoli comes last, covering his companions while advancing. Lunardi looks around.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Parsath was right. We're almost at the edge of the forest._

 _RIZZOLI_

 _No movement behind us, Captain._

Sadee throws herself to the ground, crying in despair. The soldiers look at her without speaking.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Someone is injured?_

 _AMATO_

 _No, Captain._

 _TORRISI_

 _What the fuck is happening here? They said that there were no firearms, grenades and other similar things in this world, but ..._

 _STEFANINI_

 _Are you blind, you idiot? You saw the symbol on their flags just like all of us. It should be easy to understand why they have this sort of equipments._

 _SADEE_

 _It's my fault. All of this... is happening because of me ..._

 _LUNARDI_

 _We'll think about it later. Now we must return to the gate as fast as possible._

 _RIZZOLI_

 _The Captain is right. Those bastards will certainly find the passage, and by then we'll need to be very far away._

Sadee hesitates, looking the ground and clenching her fists. Lunardi kneels and the two look each other.

 _LUNARDI_

 _If you die today, all of this will have been totally useless. But if you live, you'll have the opportunity for avenge your people._

Eventually Sadee is convinced, and stands up with a vigorous glance.

 _SADEE_

 _If I must die, I'll die after serving my errors._

Lunardi smiles.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Well said. Let's get moving._

At that point, the team quickly walks away.

...

SCENE 3

INSIDE - DAY - GATE - BASE - OFFICE

Florenzi and Pedersoli are into General's office inside the base. Pedersoli is seated at his desk and is talking on the phone, Florenzi watches him while smoking.

 _PEDERSOLI (on the phone)_

 _Prime Minister, the issue is all too obvious. We have no news from the team from almost a day, and this is not normal._

Silence.

 _PEDERSOLI (on the phone)_

 _With all due respect Sir, if we don't act we may not have another chance. Those are my men, and I cannot just wash my hands. I'm only asking for..._

Silence again. The General takes a resigned and annoyed expression.

 _PEDERSOLI (on the phone)_

 _Yes, sir. I understand. As you command._

Pedersoli hangs up with a thrembling hand and abandons himself on the back of the seat.

 _FLORENZI_

 _I suppose they said no._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Indeed. They say that there will be no green light until the government will take an unanimous decision about it._

 _FLORENZI_

 _Such a behavior is not by Lunardi. It must have been something serious for have missed three consecutive radio contacts._

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _Curse to this Country's goddam immobilism._

Pedersoli runs a hand over his forehead and Florenzi extinguishes his cigarette in an ashtray.

 _FLORENZI_

 _And now what should we do, sir?_

Pedersoli raises his head and looks at him.

 _PEDERSOLI_

 _I don't know what you're planning for, but for me I know exactly what to do._

Florenzi smiles while Pedersoli picks up the phone once again.

 _PEDERSOLI (on the phone)_

 _Call me the President._

...

SCENE 4

OUTSIDE - DAY - SPECIAL REGION - FIELD

Lunardi and his team are running across a field toward Castria.

 _LUNARDI_

 _We're almost there, only a few miles! Hold on!_

Suddenly the rumble of a gunfire fills the air, and turning the soldiers see a large number of Reich soldiers descend from the ridge behind them.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Enemy to five hours, return fire!_

The soldiers crouch and fire, knocking down a few enemies, but the other ones continue to advance and respond to the fire.

 _AMATO_

 _They're going to overwhelm us!_

 _LUNARDI_

 _We are too exposed, we need to find cover._

Lunardi looks around, seeing an old ruined farmhouse not far behind them.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Quick, in that house!_

Torrisi throws a smoke grenade and the soldiers run towards the building hidden by the smoke, but when they're about to reach it Amato is shot in the leg, staggering and groaning in pain.

 _RIZZOLI_

 _Guido!_

Rizzoli comes back and supports him, helping him to reach the building with his companions.

...

SCENE 5

INSIDE - DAY - SPECIAL REGION - FARMHOUSE

The team enters the building. Lunardi waits that Rizzoli and Amato have entered then closes the door and blocks the entrance with an old piece of furniture. Rizzoli makes Amato sit against the wall.

 _LUNARDI_

 _How are you?_

 _AMATO_

 _Just a scratch, sir._

While Stefanini, Torrisi and Sadee reach a window and start shooting, Rizzoli bandages Amato's leg with his scarf, while outside the Reich soldiers start approaching.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Protect the perimeter! Come on, come on!_

Then even Lunardi and Rizzoli join the companions. Many enemy soldiers are killed, but their companions, hidden behind makeshift shelters around the house, do not retreat, advancing even more toward the building. Lunardi turns on the radio.

 _LUNARDI (on the radio)_

 _Don Giovanni to base, this is an emergency! Enemy contact ten kilometers north of the gate! We are outnumbered and with little ammunition! We need backup!_

The radio crackles but no one answers. Suddenly one of the enemy appears in a window on the other side of the building, behind the soldiers. Amato sees him.

 _AMATO_

 _Look out, Captain!_

Lunardi turns, but is Amato to kill the enemy, shooting him as seated with his gun.

 _LUNARDI_

 _Thery're surrounding us! Let's split!_

 _STEFANINI (changing her rifle's magazine)_

 _Last magazine!_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Ammunition?_

 _STEFANINI_

 _Only thirty shots, sir!_

 _LUNARDI_

 _Rizzoli?_

 _RIZZOLI_

 _I'm with the gun!_

Meanwhile Sadee has run out of arrows, then she recovers the rifle of the dead enemy inside the room and starts shooting herself. In the meantime the Reich soldiers have now reached the farmhouse, beginning to appear from various windows, and some manage to enter. One of them assails Lunardi, and a violent melee begins, but at the end Lunardi manages to win cutting the enemy'throat with his combat knife. However, when he lifts up his eyes, he sees many enemies that try to enter from all directions, vainly content by his teammates.

 _LUNARDI (subheading)_

 _It's over…_

A soldier tries to enter through a window, but suddenly a bullet hits him from behind and he falls dead outside the building. Soon after, from the outside, incessant bullets's volleys echoes, and Lunardi, looking from a hole in the wall, sees many Italian soldiers advance towards the farmhouse firing incessantly.

 _TORRISI_

 _Friends coming!_

 _RIZZOLI_

 _God be praised! It is the "Sassari" Brigade!_

The Reich soldiers try to resist, but they are almost decimated, and at that point the few survivors retreat. Lunardi and his companions come out from the building and meet with the column. Rizzoli entrusts Amato to a couple of medics, and a little later a jeep reaches them. Florenzi comes down from the car.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Now you owe two favors to the General, my friend._

A puzzled Lunardi looks him.

 _LUNARDI_

 _How did you manage it? I thought you hadn't the authorization._

 _FLORENZI_

 _Let's say that the President has been quite... persuasive. The government would have authorized the mission, or otherwise he would dissolved the exhecutive and sent at home all of them._

Florenzi looks Sadee

 _FLORENZI_

 _You've created a great uproar with your crazy act. At least I hope it was worth the effort._

 _SADEE_

 _You can't neither imagine._

 _FLORENZI_

 _What do you mean?_

 _LUNARDI_

 _It's a long story. Let me explain._

Florenzi stops him.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Not now. For now let's go back to the gate. There is a lot of work to do._

The team mounts on a second jeep, and the column comes back toward Castria.

...

SCENE 6

OUTSIDE - DAY - SPECIAL REGION - CASTRIA

Around the Gate, among the ruins of Castria, has been created a temporary base camp. The soldiers are gathered in front of the gate, at attention while the Italian flag is hoisted on a flagpole and the anthem of Italy is played. After the ceremony, Lunardi and Florenzi move away from the group, walking through the field side by side.

 _FLORENZI (worried)_

 _And you are you sure about it?_

 _LUNARDI_

 _I saw it with my own eyes, Stefano. That symbol. The way they spoke. There's no doubt._

 _FLORENZI_

 _Unbelievable. It almost seems stuff of science fiction._

 _LUNARDI_

 _Look around. What else could surprise us at this point?_

Florenzi and Lunardi stop.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Well, under the circumstances, at this point we can't come back anymore. Your report has terrorized the entire staff of the defense, and a decision about the actions to be taken will be discussed very soon. For now, what counts is the control of the territory. We must ensure a safety perimeter around the gate and establish official contacts with the peoples of the region._

 _LUNARDI_

 _I thought that our presence here would had to remain unnoticed._

 _FLORENZI_

 _At the moment. But when the time of the agreements will come, the government wants to be sure to be in a good position to reclaim some rewards. And this can be done only by anticipating the Japanese._

 _LUNARDI_

 _In that case, I may have the best persuasive tool for you._

Lunardi takes something from his uniform pocket and hands it to Florenzi, who looks at it: it's a Roman coin with the image of Marcus Aurelius. Florenzi remains stunned.

 _FLORENZI_

 _Oh, my God..._


End file.
